The Rebirth of an old Shinigami
by OkaSakura
Summary: Sakura, the granddaughter of the head captain, or so they think. After disappearing from the soul society and reappearing again years later is a mystery to the soul society but they have bigger problems to worry about like Aizen taking over. Will she help them or help Aizen? Cross over with others. AiSaku and poll to decide other pairing. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey please be nice since this is my first fanfic and this is gonna have multiple chapters._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners._

_...Bye Bye Birdie….._

A gasp could be heard when a sword went through the girl's body. This girl was named Sakura Haruno, The leaf's Cherry Blossom. The male who stabbed her was named Sasuke Uchiha. He was a traitor to the village and was the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. A feral growl erupted from the leaf's knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki. "SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto growled out and tackled Sasuke in his three tailed form. Sasuke narrowly dodged and Sakura's body laid there silently as the two boys clashed. She smiled. She now would go back home to the soul society. She closed her eyes and she heard the screams of her friends telling her to stay awake. Her world quickly went black. When she opened her eyes she saw a tall young man with bright orange hair standing in front of her. "Oi! Byakuya! Rukia! Renji! She's awake!" The boy yelled. She quickly took the time to notice her surroundings. She was in the squad six barracks as she remembered the insignia on the walls. She pondered a bit. Why wasn't she in the fourth division's barracks? Or maybe Unohana healed her wounds here. She inwardly shrugged. A man with black hair and white kenseikan, A man with spiky red hair and tattoos and a girl with black hair. Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki were their names as she remembered. This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry 'bout last chapter being so short but I promise that this chappy will be longer.

Me: Well Saki how do you like the story?

Sakura: Well for starters you paired me up with total strangers!

Me: Hey in this story they're your friends that you have known forever and it's the reviewers who chose.

Sakura: you still haven't gotten any reviews by the way.

Me:*cries* I know shut up and say the disclaimer.

Sakura:*Sighs* How can I say the disclaimer when you told me to shut up? Anyway OkaSakura doesn't own Naruto or Bleach in any way, shape or form. They belong to their respective owners.

….Bye Bye Birdie…..

Byakuya Kuchiki was doing his paperwork when he heard a pink haired girl landed in his barracks. He immediately called his lieutenant, Renji Abarai, and walked to their med bay (**A/N: That they do have cuz it's my story.) **Byakuya called for Retsu Unohana and told her to come down to heal the pink haired girl. He kept an eye on the girl because she had a remarkable appearance to Sakura Haruno. He shook his head. Haruno had died over 100 years ago. Renji had 'apparently' called Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya's sister Rukia Kuchiki. While they waited outside the room for Unohana to finish healing the young girl, Renji said something out load.

"Hey captain, why does that girl in there look like Sakura Haruno of second division?"

Rukia gasped and felt tears falling down her face. Sakura had been a sister to her and almost like a mother. When Sakura died, Rukia almost had a mental breakdown. All Ichigo could do was cock his head in confusion

"Huh? Who's this Sakura girl you mentioned Renji?" Ichigo asked confused to who this Sakura girl was.

Renji growled. "She was the legendary lieutenant of second division. Some say she could outrun Yoruichi AND was her tag partner. She was the granddaughter of the head captain." Renji snapped to Ichigo.

Ichigo winced and backed away a bit. "Whoa! Sorry Renji I didn't know that she was that special to the Soul Society."

Byakuya sighed and pulled Rukia into a hug(**A/N I know Byakuya is being **_**very **_**ooc here but I needed an older brother for Rukia here so just deal with it for the moment) **"Calm down Rukia, even if it is Haruno, we can't be sure. Kurosaki, Haruno was more special than anyone here and was deeply loved. When she died, everyone was grieving but the strange thing was no one saw her body."

Unohana quickly entered the room just in the nick of time. She coughed a bit to get everyone's attention. "Ahem….This is indeed Sakura Haruno…" She said while looking down.

The three soul's eyes widened and Ichigo frowned. He did not like where this was going **(A/N Ichigos just suspicious that's all) **

Unohana frowned, noticing the frown on Ichigo's face. 'but she is still sleeping so for the meantime someone is to watch her incase her bandages come off in her sleep." Unohana told the four. "So no visitors until she wakes up. Ichigo will watch over her." Everyone nodded at what she said and she started to take her leave.

When Sakura woke up, she felt a bit dizzy and she quickly took a look at her surroundings. She took a look at the insignia and she smiled, she landed in the sixth division's barracks. She then saw _human_ boy watching her suspiciously. She quickly grew irritated.

"Well? What is it boy? And what is a human like you doing here in the soul society?" She snapped.

The boy winced and shivered a bit in fear for he didn't want his head eaten off. "F-First of all, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am a substitute soul reaper. A soul reaper named Rukia Kuchiki gave me her powers and for that she almost died. I saved her in the nick of time. I was ordered to watch you until you woke up by Retsu Unohana." 'Ichigo' said proudly.

Sakura stayed silent for a bit until laughing her head off. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "What? Is something funny? Or do you not believe me?" He glared slightly. She shook her head and wiped her mouth.

"Nah, I do believe you, It's just that your name means strawberry in Japanese." The two stayed in perfect silence until Ichigo exploded.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE LAUGHING ABOUT?!" Ichigo yelled at Sakura who shrugged. "Eh, I thought it was kinda funny considering you're a boy and all." She laughed a bit.

Ichigo huffed and called out three very familiar names."Oi! Byakuya! Renji! Rukia! She's awake!" Sakura's eyes widened as the three that were called appeared through the door.

The three froze in shock as that was the real Sakura. Rukia was the first to react. She ran up to Sakura in tears and hugged her tightly. "SAKURA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Rukia yelled as she cried into Sakura's chest. Sakura smiled softly at Rukia.

"There there, I'm here now aren't I? And don't worry I will stay here I promise." Sakura said while stroking Rukia's hair smoothly. Rukia looked up with a tear strained face and she nuzzled into Sakura's chest more.

Renji bowed down and muttered something about being in the presence of the greatest soul reaper ever. "Lieutenant welcome back. We surely missed you." But even Renji couldn't control the tear rolling down his face. Sakura smiled and gestured Renji to rise and come closer. Renji did just that but he didn't expect a head lock.

"Hey lieutenant, are you crying with your captain around? Isn't that a source of weakness?" Sakura teased. Renji's eyes widened and he stood up quickly and stood straight. "S-Sorry captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Sakur who grinned teasingly back at him. He sighed. This girl will be trickier than expected but he was sure he could handle her**(A/N not like that you pervs!)**. "I will let it go because this is a joyous moment. One of our greatest soul reapers has returned." Byakuya let out a unnoticeable smile but Sakura noticed and grinned, it was so good to have Byakuya smile again.

…. ….Bye Bye Birdie…

Me: Phew done finally.

Sakura:*claps* well I liked it.

Me: Thank you Sakura. Tomorrow we will have a special guest. Please don't forget to vote for the pairing you want on my poll. Sakura will you do the honours?

Sakura:*giggles* I will thank you and I'm really excited to see this guest of yours. R and R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! It's me again! I'm back! Thank you guys for reviewing and I will try to use your advice.

Me: Yay! Lushee! You're here!

Lucy: Yes Yes I'm here and-

Sakura: LUCY!*Glomps Lucy*

Lucy:*laughs* Hiya kido.

Me: Anyway I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective owners.

….Bye Bye Birdie….

When Lucy had heard that Sakura had reappeared, she was very sceptical but when she saw her for the first time in ages….she changed her mind. Shuhei Hisagi told her about how Byakuya and his division found her.

"Lieutenant, I want you to find Sakura and bring her here got it?" Lucy ordered because she has the power to as the head captain's advisor or assistant.

Hisagi nodded and ran out to look for the 6th division's barrack. When he found it, he ran to the infirmary. He stood infront of Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo. "Sir! I'm under orders to take the patient to the 9th division's barracks to see interrogate Captain Lucy Urahara." Hisagi said to Byakuya whom in return narrowed his eyes.

He didn't want to return Sakura just yet. He wanted to interrogate her first not Lucy. He sighed. He had to give Sakura to Lucy or he would suffer Lucy's anger. He nodded to Sakura who nodded back and stood from her bed. She followed Hisagi out of the 6th division's barracks and to 9th division's barracks.

"Erh…Hey Shuhei…..I'm guessing you want an explanation of how I'm not dead?" Sakura said as she felt herself twitching under Hisagi's gaze. Hisagi nodded and felt his face redden. He couldn't help it. She just looked so cute in that over-sized kimono. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't think of her like that. It was inappropriate to think of her like that.

Rangiku Matsumoto secretly followed them because she hadn't seen Sakura in such a long time. She giggled when she saw Hisagi's face redden. She snuck up beside Hisagi and pushed him towards Sakura which made him land on top of him. The two both blushed redder than Sakura's hair.

"U-uh S-Sakura…." Hisagi staggered, not being able to say any more because he suddenly went unconscious. Toshiro Hitsuguya glowered at the unconscious Hisagi and a laughing Rangiku. "Matsumoto….." He threatened. Rangiku gulped and stopped laughing; running back to the 10th division barracks saying she had paperwork to do. Hitsugaya inwardly rolled his eyes thinking, 'since when did she do paperwork?'

He sighed and helped Sakura up and pulled her into a hug to which Sakura hugged back. "Sakura…." "Toshiro…" The two stayed like that until an angry Lucy came to retrieve Hisagi as he hadn't come back. Lucy backed away and blushed bit. "O-Oh I didn't know you were having a moment, I can just come back later." Lucy turned around to head back until she felt a tiny body crash into her side. She inwardly smiled and hugged Sakura back. Sakura smiled and nuzzled closer. Lucy chuckled and let go of her. "Well then, I now have to interrogate you now if you don't mind."

Sakura nodded and turned to Toshiro giving him a peck on the cheek to which he turned redder than Sakura's hair. "See ya soon Toshiro." She waved and skipped off with Lucy. Toshiro just stood there like an idiot. He gave a tiny smile and waved back. He then just remembered that he still had Hisagi by his side. His smile soon turned into a frown; he would have to drop him of at 9th division. 'Great just great.' Toshiro thought sarcastically.

When Lucy and Sakura had arrived at 9th division, they went to Lucy's office. "Now Sakura, can you tell to where you went?" Lucy asked and Sakura nodded telling her everything. When she was nearly done, she told her of her death and how she ended up here. "Well you see, the Konoha 11, including me, were looking for Sasuke and when we found him….well it sorta went like this…"

…**..FLASHBACK TIME….**

The Konoha 11 held a meeting to try and look for Sasuke. Ino Yamanaka, who got over her crush, went up first. "Sasuke needs to be stopped at all costs!" A lot of yells were heard in the background. "Silence!" Sakura shouted which caused everyone talking to shut up. "Thank you Sakura. Anyway we have found out by our sources that Sasuke is near Konoha planning an invasion. Now we need to do something about it. Whose with me?!" She shouted and almost everyone put their hand except Naruto. "HEY! We can't just kill Sasuke! He's our friend isn't he? We can try to save him right? We can help him!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura walked calmly to his side. "Naruto, it's too late to help him. He was our friend but not anymore. We must kill him to save life's of not just or village but everyone's village." Sakura explained calmly to Naruto. Everyone nodded even Naruto. "Alright…..But if I can I will try to convince Sasuke to stop." Naruto reasoned and Sakura nodded her head. She walked next to Ino and said this to everyone.

"We will split into groups of three; Ino, Shino and Tenten are group 1." Everyone nodded as she listed off the groups. When she finished, she told everyone to search everywhere for Sasuke and don't hold back when you find him.

She and Naruto searched high and low but they still could not find him that is until he showed himself to them. "Naruto…..Sakura…..you can't stop me so stop trying to." Sasuke said with his mangekyo sharingan blazing. Naruto growled. "Stop this Sasuke! Come back with us so we can be team 7 again!" Naruto reasoned but Sasuke wouldn't listen.

"No! This village needs to pay!" Sasuke snapped and prepared a chidori and aimed it at Naruto who dodged and prepared a rasengan and aimed it at Sasuke. He dodged and aimed a giant fireball at Sakura who used flash step to get out of the way.

"Nice try Sasuke but you will have to do better." Sakura taunted, trying to get on Sasuke's nerves. Sasuke in turn grabbed his katana and stabbed it in Sakura who gaspe in shock. Naruto screamed. "SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" He transformed into three tailed form and took a swipe at Sasuke who dodged narrowly.

Sakura's body just fell flat to the ground lifelessly. She smiled for the last time in the shinobi world and closed her eyes after hearing the screams telling her to stay awake and not die on them.

…**End of Flashback….**

"And that was when I ended up here." Sakura concluded. Lucy nodded and told her to get out and let her thin about the whole thing. Sakura nodded and went out to come face to face with…..

….Thank you for reading…

Hah! Cliffy heh read next time to find out who that it was and HitsuSaku and ShuSaku moments.

Me: Hah! Did you like that?

Lucy:*claps* It was very good.

Sakura:*fell asleep*

Me:*Sweat drops* Anyway R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay my dear reviewers and other people reading this fanfic, I have some things to about why I chose Sakura as my main character. 1. She is stronger than most; I mean Ino can't attack when using her jutsu well she can but not in her body and she leaves her body defenceless and she has to have people PROTECT her body, Hinata is too shy, I could have chosen Tenten but she isn't that strong in strength, Temari…well I don't really like her so she was a no and so that just left Sakura. I didn't chose her out of favouritism but I chose her because she is STRONG, not weak but STRONG. She can even beat Shikimaru because he has to leave his self-open and you call Sakura weak? I will admit that she was annoying in the original Naruto but she has since then changed and gotten over her silly little crush and even went out of her way to try and kill Sasuke when she could have just stayed to defend her village. So chew on that before you start picking on her. 2. Okay so I do like Sakura well actually she is my favourite character in Naruto and she changes drastically in Shippuden but as I already said I didn't chose her out of favouritism. I like her character, her personality and her hair. Yeah I like her hair out of every Naruto girl's hair so what? And as I said before, I did find her annoying but I liked her like that. What I didn't like was her crush but she changed in Shippuden and she became not only prettier but more confident. 3. Okay okay, this was a no goner, I don't care what people say but I will just say it anyway. SAKURA'S VOICE ACTOR IN THE DUB IS KATE HIGGINS! I love Kate Higgins's work so if you pick on her characters, you pick on her voice acting skills. That is all I have to say Oh and this is Fanfiction so it is my choice on how I make the story line so shut the freaking hell up and send your flames to hell because I ain't listening. There I said all that needed to be said and with a further of do, let's begin this fanfic. I do not own Bleach, Naruto or Fairy Tail.

…..Bye Bye Birdie…

Sakura bumped into a man who had bluish blackish hair and wore white. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you on purpose." She laughed nervously while rubbing her head sheepishly. The man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well I should have expecting such behaviour from Ichigo but a girl who dyes their hair pink? I can't say I should because I know how people like you act." The man snobbishly said. Sakura's body twitched. The next second a loud crash could be heard.

"**MY HAIR IS NATURAL, YOU BASTARD!"**

The man groaned and stayed flat on the ground or the dent he made as Sakura angrily ran over to him. She raised her fist but it was quickly caught. She looked up to see Byakuya holding her fist in one hand.

"Stop Haruno. You're coursing a commotion." Byakuya said emotionlessly. Sakura gulped as she felt his glare. She quickly nodded and when he let go of her fist she rubbed it, muttering about how tight his grip was. She did eventually look around to see people staring in amazement and awe. Amazement for making a big dent in the ground and awe for how far her punch landed. Some were kneeling on the ground with their heads down low muttering on how they would have to fix the mess. Lucy quickly came and scolded Sakura.

"Sakura! You should've known better than to hit someone for saying that your hair was dyed." Lucy scolded while Sakura looked down in shame. Lucy sighed muttering on how she would have to take Uryu Ishida to 4th division's med bay. She called for the lieutenant of 4th division to come over and take Uryu back to 4th division. Isane Kotetsu came quickly as she could to take Uryu to her barracks.

"Now Haruno, how did this all happen again? Did you say that Ishida said your hair was dyed?" Byakuya asked. Sakura nodded her head and told her side of the tale. By the time she as finished which only took about a few seconds, a crowd was surrounding Sakura. A little girl came running up to Sakura and hugged her legs. "Mommy!" The girl yelled.

Sakura inwardly flinched and looked down at the girl. She had pink hair just like her and wore a soul reaper uniform with a lieutenant's badge that stood for the 11th division. She silently chuckled and kneeled down next to the girl. "Sorry hun, but I'm not your mum." She said softly but when the girl looked at her with a tear-stained face she quickly add, "But we could be sisters." She suggested and the girl nodded her head and let go.

"My name is Yachiru Kushijsi and I am the lieutenant of the 11th division." She said proudly and sakura chuckled while ruffling the young girl's hair. "Well my name is Sakura Haruno and I was the lieutenant of 2nd division."

"YACHIRU!"

Yachiru giggled before saying something, "That's my captain Kenpaichi Zaraki." She motioned to a black spiky haired tall man that had a black eye patch on his left eye. "There you are Yachiru and who's this?" Kenpaichi jerked his thumb towards Sakura. "This is Sakura Haruno of 2nd division." Yachiru giggled and jumped on Kenpaichi's back and climbed onto his shoulder.

Kenpaichi's eye widened for a second before he smirked and pulled out his zanpaku-to. "Well so you're the legendary Sakura Haruno everyone's talking about." He pointed his zanpaku-to at Sakura. "Fight me!" He declared. Sakura smirked and reached out for her zanpaku-to but Byakuya stopped her. "I am sorry Captain Zaraki but Haruno is still in bad shape and hasn't recovered properly yet. She is in no shape to fight." Kenpaichi growled but put his zanpaku-to away.

"Stuff you Kuchiki!"

"Hn."

Kenpaichi snarled but walked away with Yachiru waving goodbye at Sakura. "See you soon Big Sis!" She shouted from on top of Kenpaichi's shoulder. Sakura smiled and waved back. Byakuya grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into a hug which Sakura widened her eyes at. "You shouldn't start fights Haruno, especially with Zaraki." He said coldly and tightened his grip on Sakura. Sakura widened her eyes and they just stayed like that until they were interrupted **(A/N Sound familiar? It should)** by Shunsei Kyoraku.

"Yoho lil' Sakura~." Shunsei said in a sing song voice. Sakura quickly wiggled out of Byakuya's hug and ran over to Shunsei and gave him a hug. "Shunsei!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically. Shunsei laughed at Sakura's enthusiasm and just shrugged of Byakuya's glare. Byakuya stopped glaring. "Captain Kyoraku, what do you need with Sakura?" Byakuya questioned wanting to hold HIS Sakura again. You see, when Byakuya was growing up, he developed a crush on Sakura. 5 months after Hisana died, he began to fall in love with Sakura and after Sakura died, he was completely devastated. But now that Sakura is back, he wanted her to be his and no one else's and naturally he was jealous when Sakura ran over to hug Kyoraku. Somewhere in heaven or wherever souls go after they die, Hisana was smiling at Byakuya and was cheering him on the sidelines.

Shunsei suddenly went serious and Sakura let go of him and cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? What's wrong Shushu?" Sakura used her nickname for him.

"Sakura…..You are to be co-lieutenant of the 11th division."

"W-What?!"

…..End of chapter…

Done! Now for those who want to see the scores of the poll so far

HitsuSaku: 1

IchiSaku: 1

RenSaku: 1

And the rest have 0. R&R please and no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's another chapter of the Rebirth of a Shinigami. This has lemons so if you don't like lemons turn away you are reading this please read my other stories and I'm posting another story which will be a romance/friendship/humour story. I've never written humour stories before but I will try my very best but yeah please read my other stories. Oh and Ichigo is winning in the poll. C'mon HitsuSaku fans and ByaSaku fans. RenSaku… well you're not doing so well because you still on 2 point with UryuXSakura. I've also put IkkaSaku on it because one reviewer asked me to put it on and I will be writing a new BleachxNaruto fanfic and I know I shouldn't but this idea just came up and I couldn't help myself.

Me: Hiya readers if you just skipped to this chapter please go to chapter 2 for more info. This story is now rated M for lemons and maybe some violence but not that much.

Sakura: 'Bout time you updating.

Me: Y-You shut up.

Sakura: After I say the disclaimer.

Me: Fine but make it quick.

Sakura: OkaSakura doesn't own Bleach, Naruto or Fairy Tail and any other characters she put in this story.

…Bye Bye Birdie…...

THUD!

Sakura promptly fell after hearing she was to be co-lieutenant of squad 11. Shunsei didn't look surprised what so ever. "Well that was unexpected but oh well you better take her to squad 4s barracks." He told Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed and picked up Sakura and carried her bridal style. He flash stepped to squad 4s barracks and laid her down on the ground for someone to pick her up. Unohana surprisingly came and picked her up and took her to where Uryu was currently.

When Sakura woke up, she looked around to see our favourite Quincy Uryu Ishida. She silently growled a bit before shouting at him.

"You! You're the bastard who said I dyed my hair pink!"

"Well I was obviously mistaken."

"Oh so now you admit you were mistaken?!"

"Well I was unconscious when you sent me flying."

"Oh yeah sorry 'bout that."

"I'll forgive you for now shinigami."

"I take it you hate shinigami?"

When Uryu nodded his head Sakura frowned. Not all shinigami were bad. She smiled softly at him. "Hey now, not all shinigami are bad. Infact some of us are really nice."

Uryu silently coughed. "Well I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Uryu Ishida. I know who you are and I don't like to admit I'm wrong but I was wrong and I am sorry."

Sakura just grinned at Uryu. "That's okay Uru; I forgive you and please don't think all shinigami are bad. I mean you're still talking to me right?" Uryu blushed at what Sakura called him. "Er well I guess you're right and I guess not all shinigami are bad. You most certainly aren't."

Sakura jumped out of the futon she was on and sat down on Uryu's lap. "Why thank you Uru! I like you too!" Uryu's blush deepened when Sakura sat on his lap. "Y-You're W-Welcome."

And just like that their moment was ruined when Uryu felt like someone was glaring at him. "Um Sakura-san I think someone is watching us."

Sakura quickly got of Uryu and looked down with tears glistering in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Uru. I-I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Sakura quickly ran out of the room with tear running down her face.

"ISHIDA! YOU BETTER OF NOT MADE SAKURA CRY OR I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

Meanwhile; while Ishida was running for his life….

Sakura ran out crying only to come face to face with Ikkaku Madarame. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." She sniffed. Ikkaku looked at her with surprise. "So you're the new co-lieutenant of squad 11 eh? I thought you would be taller."

Sakura looked at him angrily but her face just looked adorable instead of being angry. "HEY! I'M NOT SHORT! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

Ikkaku just chuckled and ruffled her head. "Hey now easy there. I didn't mean to insult you." Sakura puffed and crossed her arms. "Can you please just take me to squad 11s barracks 3rd seat?"

Ikkaku looked at her with surprise. "How did you know?" Sakura smirked. "That's easy. I already met your captain and the other lieutenant today so I just assumed that you were 3rd seat."

"MADARAME!"

Ikkaku jumped when he heard Captain Kenpachi call his name. Kenpachi stomped over to where Ikkaku was with Yachiru on his shoulder. When she saw Sakura she waved. "Hello again nee-chan!"

"Hello again Haruno. I see you already met my 3rd seat."

"Yes his is an interested one. I look forward to working with him in the future."

"Ahem…Captain Zaraki, lieutenant Kusajishi, I was just showing lieutenant Haruno to the barracks."

"No need Madarame. We can take it from here."

"LIEUTENANT HARUNO!"

A familiar voice was heard and Ikkaku inwardly groaned. It was Renji that was calling and Ikkaku didn't like it one bit. I mean he did like Renji but not when he was getting Sakura's attention and unfortunately for Ikkaku, Renji tripped over a rock and…..let's just say that he was very close to Sakura and you can guess what happened.

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Renji's soft lip on hers. She tried to pull away but someone or something took control. It was everyone's favourite inner! Inner Sakura!

'**Hey sweetcheeks miss me?'**

'No not really.'

'***gasp* you don't mean that?'**

'Actually I do.'

'**How could you be so mean?! But don't worry I will give you your body back as soon as I finish what I started.'**

'Wait…you don't mean you were the one that put the rock there?'

'**Yup now I think I'll be taking control now.'**

And with that said Inner took over and kissed Renji with passion that was unlike anything he had seen or in this case felt but he kissed back with equal passion. They continued like this until Kenpachi coughed.

"Okay you two lovebirds break it up."

Inner smirked and whispered into Renji's ear. "Hey Hun we can finish this off later." She winked before Sakura took control and walked off with Kenpachi, Yachiru and Ikkaku. Renji just stood there gaping like an idiot.

Meanwhile somewhere far far away….

A pink haired girl, that looked exactly like Sakura but had a long skin tight white latex dress on and had green mascara** (you know how Grimmjow has those things on his eyes yeah hers are the exact same)**, walked into a bedroom that had a brown haired male in it. "My lord, my mission has been complete. Sakura Haruno has returned." The girl said in monotone.

The man smirked and walked closer to the girl. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Really? Well then we better enjoy ourselves before she comes here and becomes my queen." The girl looked at him in disgust. "What makes her better than me? We are the same but I should be your queen. She cheated on you but I have never. I am more loyal and more powerful. She does not deserve your love."

The man growled before slapping her across the face which made her widen her eyes and made her fall to the ground. "You won't speak of my queen like that! It is true that you are more superior but you are a mere clone! You are not perfect like she is and will never be! So if you disgrace her anymore I will not hesitant to end you!" The man snapped before turning his back on her. "Now leave before I do end you." The girl shakily stood and ran out the room with tears in her eyes.

She bumped into a blue haired man with the remains of a Hollow mask on his right jawbone. "Sexta, what are you doing here?" The man looked down at the girl. "I have a name you know but I could ask you the same thing Sakurako** (Sakurako means 'the daughter of the cherry blossom' and I thought it was appropriate name since she is her clone and I promise that I will explain the whole clone thing soon)**.""G-Grimmjow….please! Hold me!" She hugged Grimmjow tightly with tears running down her face. This wasn't the first time she felt this emotion. Grimmjow looked at Sakurako with concern. "What happened in there?"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure but you have to promise to tell me everything."

Sakurako nodded and flash stepped, she had when she was 'born', them to her bedroom, which had cherry blossoms all over. She sat on her bed with her knees to her chest and Grimmjow sat next to her. "Now tell me everything that happened."

"I-I thought that A-Aizen loved me but he loves my other more. He said that if I ever speak badly about her that he would end my live without hesitation."

"Shh…It's okay Sakurako. Who cares if Aizen doesn't love you? I know someone who loves you more."

With that said, Grimmjow smashed his lips against Sakurako's. Her eyes widened in shock but she kissed back fiercely and Grimmjow slipped his tongue in her mouth when she wasn't looking and explored her mouth. Sakurako moaned and their tongues battled for dominance. Grimmjow pulled back and threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her while he started nipping and biting her neck. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He took this as a sign to continue and starting undressing her until she was left in her bra and panties. He took off her bra carefully and started nipping at her nipple. He then started biting it and playing with her breasts. She screamed a bit when she felt his sharp teeth biting her nipple. He stopped his work on the nipple to take a look at his handy work. The nipple itself was batted and bruised while her breast just had little scratches. He smirked and did the exact same to her other nipple. After he was done, he teased her by tracing the outside of her clit to her breath hitched. After a few minutes of teasing, he shoved a finger in her. She screamed a bit in pain but that pain soon turned into pleasure. He kept thrusting into her and soon added another finger and another. His thrusts began to fasten and she moaned out in pleasure and bucked her hips eagerly.

"Oh god! Grimmjow! I'm about to-AH!" She didn't finish her sentence as her fluids released. Grimmjow chuckled as her pulled his fingers out and licked her juices off his fingers. "Oh god Grimmjow. I need you in me NOW!" Grimmjow just smirked before taking his clothes off and his member popped out. He took of her panties and positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself in. She screamed as she felt his member in her. His thrusting soon speed up and became harder. Her screaming became louder and soon his juices were inside her with hers releasing.

Both of them were panting and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her. "I hope that proofed that you are loved." Sakurako smiled and nuzzled him. "I love you." Grimmjow hugged her tighter. "I love you too my little cherry blossom." She soon smirked and climbed on top of him. "I hope this relationship isn't all lovey dovey. I do love rough sex." Grimmjow smirked and the two repeated the same process.

Meanwhile in a mystical garden that belonged to Sakura…

Sakura was tending to her garden of cherry blossoms while wearing her cherry blossom kimono when she heard a noise from inside her house** (she lives in a garden which has a house)**. She went inside to have a look when she was roughly pinned to a wall. She felt someone breathe against her neck.

"Sakura…"

'That voice…It can't be!'

"Aizen…."

"It's good to see you again my love."

"I…..guess it is…"

"I saw you kissing Renji. I thought you loved me."

"I did but it was just an accident."

"Oh Ho but you still need to be punished my dear."

Aizen starting sucking and biting her neck to which it made her moan. He smirked in satisfaction. He bit down harder on her neck which made it bleed out. "Please Ai-kun! Please stop! You're hurting me!" She screamed out. "Oh really? Then why were you moaning?" He said smugly. She stayed quiet and he chuckled before undressing her. She felt so vulnerable but she couldn't help but like his advances. She would never admit it of course. Aizen smirked when he saw her newly developed breast.

"It seems you've grown since the last time we did this."

"P-Please no more! I beg of you!"

"Oh so you beg? I don't think so."

He attacked her nipples with his mouth while licking and biting them. She tried to contain a moan but when he bit down harder she moaned louder. Aizen smirked and took his mouth of her breast. He attacked her mouth furiously and forcefully pushed his tongue in. She tried to pull away but he was just too strong. All she could do was kiss back. He continued to bite down on her lips and he pulled back to show her lips bruised.

'Come on Sakura; you can do it!'

With more confidence then she has ever had she pushed him off and ran to her bedroom. He just smirked and flash stepped to the bedroom and pinned her to the bed.

"You think you can escape that easily my love?"

"N-No."

"Ah you're stuttering."

"Please! I promise that I won't interfere!"

"Oh? You think I'm here to silence you? I'm here because I really do love you my queen."

Sakura screamed with pleasure when she felt a finger in her clit. Aizen chuckled and added an extra finger. He continued to thrust even faster and deeper. Sakura screamed as she arched her back and her fluids were released. He undressed and positioned himself at her entrance and oushed himself into her.

Sakura screamed and bucked her hips in time with his thrusts. His thrusts soon became faster and deeper. She screamed as her fluids released but he wasn't done yet. He continued to bang into her and soon his banging shook the bed. He felt his release coming but he couldn't let it happened just yet. After several more thrusts his release finally happened and he cummed right inside her. They both sat up panting.

"I-Is it true what you said?"

"Of course it is."

"B-But don't you have her to entertain you?"

Aizen lifted Sakura's chin and gave her sweet caring kiss and held her tight. "Sakura, I want to take over the soul society but I need a queen and I want you." He looked at her with seriousness.

"Your other disgraced you; she said you were weak, ugly and dumb but to me you're perfect. I did not come here to entertain myself; I came here because I love you and I wanting to proof it to you."

Sakura looked up at Aizen with tears in her eyes and crashed her lips on his with so much passion that made Inner's kissing look bad. Aizen smiled gently and took Sakura into his arms and put her into the bed covering her in the sheets. As he was about to after getting changed, he felt a hand grab his wrist. He smiled and hoped into bed with her; holding her in his arms as she snuggled him.

…End of chapter…

Okay so sorry for anyone who was OOC especially Aizen but he is infatuated with Sakura and he really cares for her because of their past they shared which is really really long and I don't like to explain it unless I have to and I promise I will reveal it. So you're probably thinking that if the couple is AiSaku why do you need the poll? Well let's say Aizen breaks her heart or she falls in love with someone else so I need another pairing for her. Now the issue with Sakurako. She is the clone of Sakura and has Hollow blood thanks to Mayuri. Yup that's right. I did say Mayuri. Mayuri took a sample of Sakura's blood and Hollow blood and mixed them together. Next chapter I will reveal a new OC which is my favourite so keep reading. Now here's a little preview for my next story.

…PreviewTime…...

"AIZEN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

"Hey! Shut the hell up!"

"Whatcha gonna do you big furball?!"

"What was that girly?!"

"Hey! I'm a boy!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

And this fight goes on for a long time so let's skip back to where it all started.

Sakura walked through the Soul Society waiting for her lazy well not so lazy best friend to arrive. But instead of Ino showing up; her worst enemy did instead.

"Hello_ Aizen_."

"Hello Saku. Fine weather we're having."

"Don't play innocent with me!"

That's right. Sakura was cross dressing as a boy. Only Ino and Unohana knew and Aizen but he kept it a secret for a _price_. Sick Bastard would only keep it a secret if he was allowed to rape her every night. He didn't really say it like that but he did do that _every damn single night_. You probably wanna know how he found out? Well it starting like this…

…_FlaskbackTime…_

_One Monday morning….._

_Sakura got up really early because…..well she just does._

_She went over to the bathroom and took a very long shower which was extremely hot like always. When she came out she did not expect Aizen to be in her bedroom or on her bed._

"_Saku! Is that you?"_

"_No I'm the tooth fairy…..of course it's me!"_

"_I didn't expect you to be a…girl."_

"_Well now you know what are you gonna do?"_

_Aizen smirked as he walked closer. "You know what I want. If you want me to keep your secret you have to…..well sleep with me." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"_

"_Now Now Sakura I've always known about you being a girl. I just pretended to be ignorant like all the others. If you don't accept this offer then I will tell everyone and I do have proof."_

"…_..Fine…."_

"_Good." He walked closer and pinned her to the bed, robbing her poor lips of their innocence. Sakura cried out and tried to push him of but couldn't. She started coughing violently and coughed out blood. Aizen got of her and helped her up. _

"_Tonight. Remember that."_

…_.EndOfFlashbackTime…_

And that was how she made a deal with the devil.

…...End Of Preview…

I know the preview was kinda short but the story will be longer. Scouts honour. The story is called The Adventures of Sakura and her side kick Ino! It is InoSaku with AiSaku and HiyoSaku, A pairing staring Hiyori and Sakura, and slight HinaSaku and others. Oh and the man who Sakura called furball was Grimmjow. I take requests if anyone has one and I will be writing lemon oneshots of Sakura and anyone from Bleach or Naruto. I also need to take of my poll so I can use my other poll for Duala Duala but do not worry I will have tit back soon and one more thing; I need to warn you if an incoming hiatus because I get to Ozcomic con in Adelaide to see Todd Haberkorn! If you don't know who his then search him up. Please R&R.


End file.
